Tommcules Chapter 2: The Celebration of Tommy Himi
The Celebration of Tommy Himi On the top of the luxurious mountain of Toonlympus, in the golden Utopia of the Gods, a celebration was taking place. The reason: A son had been born to the two head Gods, B10M and Jennifer Nocturne. In the crowd of chattering Gods such as Drago(Bakugan Battle Brawler) the god of all attribute, Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) the goddess of the water, Harry Potter (same Movie) the God of spell, and more. a girl was a women in a red dress suit with blonde hair and silver eyes. She was Jennifer Nocturne, the baby's mother, B10M's wife, and the goddess of marriage. "Tommy Himi! Behave yourself!" Jennifer groaned. The baby named Tommy had brown hair and aquamarine eyes. Oh, look at this, look how cute he is," B10M babbles at baby Tommy. Suddenly Tomm catches Shadow by index finger and lifts him above his cradle. Shadow laughs "Hah! Oh, he's strong! Like his Dad, hmm?" A humanoid duck and dog ran through the crowd of gods. This was Donald and Goofy, the messenger gods. "Whoa! Excuse me! Hot stuff coming through!" Donald said, he then past Truman. "Excuse me, one side, Tak". "Watch it, Donald and Goofy!" Tak growled Then, a dueling name Joey Wheeler moved threw the crowd, "Whoa! Excuse me! flying Duelist coming through! Excuse me one side, Jennifer," he finally ran to Jennifer and handed her a bouquet of beautiful flowers. "Why, Joey, they're lovely," said Jennifer. "Yeah, you know, I had Batty do the arrangement. Isn't that too nutty?" Joey flew towards B10M, "Fabulous party, you know, I haven't seen this much love in a room since Justin discovered himself!" They turn to Justin (Total Drama Island), who is staring at his reflection of his mirror, making kissing sounds. Meanwhile, little Tommy gets one of the lightning and plays with it. "Dear, keep those away from him," said Jennifer, very worried. "Oh, he won't hurt himself," said B10M, "Let the kid have a little fun." As Ben begins to eat the lightning, he got shocked, but not badly. Tommy threw it away in frustration. Suddenly, Robin (Teen Titans), Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Alien Force) and Jaden (Yugioh GX) took cover, until Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 2) hits it with his keyblade. The lightning hits the pillar, but it reappears, quickly. B10M chuckled, "On behalf of my son, I want to thank you all for your wonderful gifts!" "And I got a gift for you," Jennifer smiled and gave Tommy a unique statue with snow bear, "It's you're Spirit of Ice, which you can turn into your Digimon human spirit, Kumamon." She turns to B10M. "What about your gift, dear?" Jennifer asked. "Well, let's see here…" B10M began, taking a cloud and shaping it into a small lizard. "…we'll take, hmm, yes, a little cirrus, and, hmm, a touch of nimbostratus, and a dash of cumulus". B10M handed it to Tommy and it immediately turned into a red lizard witha fire on his tip of tail. "His name is Charmander, and he's all yours son." B10M told Tommy. Tommy smiles and bonks his forehead against Charmander. Charmander grins and let out his baby roar; he licks Tommy and snuggled close to Tommy. They all hugged as the gods all sigh and go 'aw' Jennifer handed Tommy to B10M, "Mind his head." "He's so tiny," B10M said in awe. As Tommy tries to bite his medallion that hangs around his neck, until he yawns, "My boy, my little Boy." "How sentimental" a deep, dark voice sneered sarcastically. All the gods looked in another direction to see a mam leaning by a pillar. He's a virus who wore a black trench coat. He had purple dreadlock hair, long index finger, red skin and yellow eyes. He was Thrax, God of the Dead and evil Virus. "You know, I haven't been this choked up since I got a whole people sick and lodged in my throat! Huh?" Thrax laughed, trying to make a joke. But instead of laughing, all the gods looked sternly at him. "So this is an audience or a mosaic?" Thrax asked, now annoyed. He walked through the crowd of gods. "Hey, how you doin'? Lookin' good. Nice dress." B10M then squeezed Thrax into a hug and chuckled. "So Thrax, you finally made it. How are things in the underworld?" B10M asked. "Well, they're just fine, you know, a little dark, a little gloomy, and as always, hey, full of dead people. What are you gonna do?" Thrax said annoyed, taking B10M's arm off his shoulder. He then noticed baby Tomm. "Ah! There's the little sunspot, my little nephew. And here is a sucker for the little sucker, eh?" Thrax smirked, as he weaved a sucker with a skeleton head out of thin mist. "Here ya go. Ya just-" Before Thrax could finish, Danny squeezed Thrax's hand painfully, and after some fight he got away from the baby. "Sheesh! Uh, powerful little tyke" Thrax groaned, rubbing his throbbing hand. B10M pulled Thrax back into a hug again. "Come on, Thrax, don't be such a stiff, join the celebration!" B10M tried to reason, gesturing to the party. "Hey, love to, but unlike you gods lounging about up here, I regrettably have a full-time gig You know, by the way, so charitably bestowed on me, B10M. So… can't. I Love to, but I can't" Thrax explained snidely, getting free from B10M's hug again. With that he began walking out of the room. "Honestly, Thrax, you ought to slow down, you'll work yourself to death" B10M then realized the joke he just made and laughed, "... Hah! Work yourself to death! Ha!" The other gods began to laugh as well. B10M sat down on a chair and laughed, "Oh, I kill myself". "Heh! If only, if only…" Thrax scowled, lurking out of the room. Serena, Amy, Lita, Raye and Mina could then be seen in the gallery standing next to a vase with the picture of Thrax in the Underworld, riding on a boat over the river Styx, in which Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame was rowing. "If there's one god you don't want to get steamed up, it's Thrax," Ariel said to the readers. "'Cause he had an evil plan" Amy said. The real image of Vlad Plasmius riding the river Styx came into view as Dawn began to sing. Amy: He ran the Underworld, But thought the dead were dull and uncouth. A soul lurked onto the boat and clings to Thrax's coat. Thrax, in disgust, slashes the soul, and the soul away. He was as mean he was ruthless-'' Thrax blew the tip of his finger as if it was a fired gun. ''And that's the gospel truth. The boat then past a massive Fluffy (Harry Potter) on a platform. They began snapping their jaws at Thrax. He had a plan to shake things up-'' Thrax dully tossed a stake at them, and they began fighting for it. Thrax finally reached the centre of the Underworld, which had a huge rock skull shaped like Thrax's head. That was Thrax's conference and war room. The boat reached a small dock as Thrax got out of the boat. ''And that's the gospel truth! Category:Hercules Fanmake Category:Hercules Parodies Category:Hercules Fanfiction Category:Hercules Fanmakes Category:Parodies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics Category:Fanmakes